


O brilho de Órion

by Pandae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Happy Ending, M/M, Mysticism, Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandae/pseuds/Pandae
Summary: Wu Yifan era bom em diversas coisas. Ele conseguia atirar com um arco independente da posição em que estava e a flecha sempre atingiria seu alvo, era capaz de manusear um punhal como ninguém e também conseguia reconhecer qualquer constelação existente praticamente desde o momento em que aprendera a falar. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse, Yifan sempre fracassava em qualquer assunto que envolvesse seus sentimentos – o que não deveria representar um grande problema quando ele dedicava todos os seus dias à caça. Mas quando ele, a reencarnação de Órion, sente seu coração bater mais rápido em seu peito apenas ao ver Do Kyungsoo, ele sabe que precisa aprender a lidar com suas emoções.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 4





	O brilho de Órion

**Author's Note:**

> ooi, pessoal <3  
> Queria agradecer ao Clube dos Flopinhos por me possibilitar a oportunidade de escrever essa história e por sempre nos incentivar a sair da nossa zona de conforto e a @junxinglover por me ajudar com esse plot.  
> Agora queria deixar um agradecimento especial a baobao (@baaekhy no twitter) por essa capa incrível que transmitiu tão bem toda a essência da fic e também para a melhor beta do universo, @nielsonchan. De verdade, não sei o que seria da minha vida de ficwriter se não fosse a Geovana <3 <3

O riacho passava por dentro da floresta densa, um tanto rude e impetuoso quanto mais perto de sua nascente. Mas ali, naquele ponto, era apenas um córrego sereno e bem comportado usado por todos os animais da região como sua fonte de sobrevivência. E no meio dos inocentes animais que ali saciavam sua sede, havia um imponente cervo ostentando uma pose altiva. Suas galhadas eram enormes e era fácil imaginar diversos filhotinhos ansiando desesperadamente o dia em que seriam tão incríveis quanto ele.

Era um animal realmente magnífico de se olhar. A pelagem castanha do cervo parecia brilhar sob os raios solares que escapavam por entre as copas das árvores e seus olhos… Ah, seus olhos. Eram tão espertos e dóceis, quase como se soubessem todos os segredos do universo.

Entretanto, se realmente soubesse das coisas, o enorme e imponente cervo teria pressentido o perigo e fugido. Só que, no auge da sua inocência, ele continuou saboreando a água fresca que descia pelo riacho sem nem imaginar o que o futuro lhe reservava.

Yifan deixou uma lágrima solitária escapar de seus olhos enquanto sentia cada músculo seu se contrair. A flecha disparada cortou o ar com um silvo baixo e atingiu em cheio o seu alvo. Os outros animais correram assustados, nenhum queria ser a próxima vítima, e ali, caído no chão enquanto o sangue escorria de seu ferimento, manchando a água cristalina de um vermelho vivo, encontrava-se o magnífico cervo que outrora fora o herói de vários filhotes.

O caçador saiu de seu esconderijo e caminhou até o corpo imóvel do animal. Seus passos eram tão silenciosos que era fácil perceber o motivo de nenhum dos bichos terem se alarmado anteriormente, era como se ele sobrevoasse por cima das folhagens e galhos secos sem de fato tocarem-nos. Atrás dele, tão silenciosamente quanto seu dono, um enorme cão preto de uma raça indefinida trotava atento a todos os movimentos ao redor.

Yifan parou ao lado do cervo. De perto ele era ainda mais bonito, entretanto seus olhos já não possuíam o brilho esperto que tanto lhe encantaram outrora. As lágrimas queimavam atrás de seus olhos, mas o caçador não se permitiria chorar de novo. Era uma questão de sobrevivência, repetia para si mesmo, e, pelo menos, havia sido uma morte limpa e humanizada. 

— Eu o ofereço a ti, Minha Senhora.

A voz grave de Yifan se destacava na harmonia silenciosa do lugar. Devagar, ele esticou a mão até alcançar ramos silvestres que cresciam à margem do córrego e colocou-os na boca do animal morto, um ritual antigo que demonstrava respeito e um profundo desejo de que o animal pudesse adentrar os Campos Elísios sentindo o gosto dos ramos ao invés do amargo sabor da morte. Em seguida, Yifan murmurou uma prece à Ártemis, Sua Senhora, e fechou os olhos do animal para que ele pudesse partir em paz.

A prece do caçador foi curta. Yifan normalmente não era um homem de muitas palavras nem mesmo em suas orações. Talvez algum dia, em uma de suas encarnações passadas, ele tivesse sido um cara falante, mas não poderia dizer que era o caso de sua vida presente.

Vejam bem, há milênios e milênios de anos, quando ele ainda era chamado de Órion e caçava juntamente com Ártemis, ele despertou o ciúmes infundado de Apolo. Ele, ainda como Órion, foi assassinado tal como o cervo que agora limpava. Mas diferente deste, não foi uma questão de sobrevivência, foi apenas a crueldade dos deuses se fazendo presente mais uma vez na história.

E teria sido seu fim, entretanto em algum momento ele começou a reencarnar na pele de pequenas crianças advindas de famílias do mundo todo. Todos caçadores. Todos meros mortais. Ele, agora chamado Wu Yifan, ainda não sabia se era uma benção ou castigo, mas sabia que era melhor do que permanecer morto – pelo menos era o que ele esperava.

☆☆☆

Do Kyungsoo apoiou-se no balcão da taberna que trabalhava e mordeu o lábio inferior, apreensivo. O estabelecimento já começava a esvaziar e _ele_ ainda não havia aparecido. Na verdade, já tinha mais de uma semana que o Wu não dava as caras. Será que ele teria achado outro lugar para vender suas caças? Ou ele foi atacado e jazia agora morto, se decompondo, jogado no chão da mata densa que sempre se embrenhava?

Ele suspirou antes de abaixar a cabeça. Era patético, simplesmente patético como ele ficava suspirando e sentia o coração acelerar toda vez que via o caçador, mas não tinha coragem de falar absolutamente nada de útil com o outro homem. Ele precisava achar uma solução para sua covardia antes que… 

— Ei, garoto. – Kang Jooheon, um velho e mal humorado caçador que praticamente vivia ali na taberna, interrompeu seus pensamentos batendo a caneca vazia de cerveja na mesa com certa brutalidade.

Com um rosnado baixo, Kyungsoo marchou até Jooheon apenas para tomar a caneca de sua mesa e tornar ao balcão para enchê-la pela décima vez. Naquele instante, ele detestou um pouquinho mais o velho caçador por interromper o fluxo de seus pensamentos quando ele estava _quase_ chegando a uma conclusão pro seu problema.

— Aproveita e me trás um ensopado de ganso, garoto. – Jooheon falou alto dando uma risadinha de lado.

Kyungsoo assentiu colocando a caneca, agora cheia, em cima do balcão.

— Então levanta seu traseiro dessa cadeira e vem pegar a porra da sua cerveja. – Falou virando-se de costas e, antes de entrar para a cozinha, ouviu a risada de porco vinda de Jooheon.

Kim Junmyeon, seu patrão e o cozinheiro do estabelecimento, ergueu o olhar do ganso que depenava e encarou Kyungsoo por um momento antes de voltar sua concentração para o animal morto.

— O velho quer um ensopado de ganso. – Kyungsoo falou escorando-se na prateleira e soltando um suspiro audível.

— Já disse pra você tratar melhor meus clientes, pirralho. – Junmyeon falou com seu habitual tom de voz sereno, o que era meio assustador quando você notava que agora ele utilizava uma faca imensa para abrir a barriga da ave. – Agora serve você mesmo o ensopado.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e caminhou até a panela em cima do fogão, alcançou uma tigela com uma das mãos e passou a enchê-la com o ensopado, o cheiro gostoso causando um rebuliço em seu estômago mesmo que não tivesse muito tempo desde que comera. Enquanto a enchia, uma parte de seu cérebro registrou o barulho distante da sineta da porta seguido de um burburinho e seu coração falhou uma batida involuntariamente. 

Estúpido coração.

— Se for o Wu, diga que o imbecil está atrasado com a caça e mande ele entrar aqui. – e mesmo que o tom de voz de Junmyeon não houvesse se alterado tanto, era notável a irritação crescente no homem pela forma como ele desceu a faca partindo um osso do ganso com um golpe só.

Kyungsoo assentiu e se apressou para sair da cozinha, voltando em seguida para pegar a maldita tigela de ensopado que esquecera e, pra piorar, quase tropeçou nos próprios pés ao sair do cozinha e se deparar com Yifan parado ao lado de Jooheon assentindo educadamente.

Como ele disse antes, era patético.

Ele respirou fundo segurando a tigela firmemente nas mãos e saiu de trás do balcão, tentando manter a postura certinha e parecer mais bonito do que realmente se sentia.

— Aqui seu ensopado. – Falou para Jooheon sem pensar em nada mais esperto que isso para dizer, não quando o olhar do Yifan sobre si parecia queimar cada partícula do seu ser.

— Você é novo aqui? – A voz grave do Wu agitou as borboletas no estômago de Kyungsoo para, logo após, caírem todas mortas ao entender o que o caçador realmente falou.

— N-não. – gaguejou Kyungsoo e, para sua surpresa, o som da risada de Yifan interrompeu o barulho que o velho estúpido fazia ao tomar o ensopado.

E não era só porque Kyungsoo era um tolo apaixonado, mas a risada de Wu Yifan era o som mais lindo do universo todinho.

— Estava brincando. – O Wu disse deixando que um sorrisinho permanecesse discretamente no canto dos lábios enquanto ele estendia seu braço até que seus dedos longos estivessem sobre a cabeça de Kyungsoo.

O coração do pobre Do parou de bater e foi como se todo o mundo tivesse se silenciado, como se não existisse mais nenhum ser vivo habitando a terra e tudo o que houvesse era Wu Yifan e os dois tapinhas amigáveis que ele dera na cabeça de Kyungsoo.

— Junmyeon está te esperando na cozinha. – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer em uma voz atropelada antes de sair correndo para que Yifan não visse a coloração avermelhada tomando conta de seu rosto.

☆☆☆

Yifan fechou os olhos aproveitando o contato da água fria com o seu corpo. Para ele, não havia nada melhor do que um bom banho para relaxar e se havia algo que ele andava precisando era isso. Relaxar. Ouviu o barulho de algo pesado caindo na água e diversas gotículas o atingiram fazendo com que ele começasse a rir antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

— Sirius! – Reclamou.

Sem dar atenção alguma ao caçador, seu cachorro atravessou o córrego até sair na outra margem para, em seguida, pular novamente na água.

O caçador sorriu mais uma vez olhando para seu bom amigo. Sem pressa alguma, nadou até alcançar uma pedra próxima a caída da água e sentou-se ali tombando a cabeça para trás afim de ver as estrelas naquela noite. Ali, na calmaria do córrego e em contato com as constelações que tanto gostava, foi fácil deixar seus pensamentos vagarem.

O que havia sido aquilo, afinal de contas? Aqueles dois tapinhas patéticos na cabeça de um homem que ele conversara pouquíssimas vezes? O que ele, Wu Yifan, tinha na cabeça para achar que era plenamente aceitável esticar a mão e dar dois malditos tapinhas? Logo ele?

Yifan afundou o rosto nas mãos sentindo-se envergonhado só de lembrar. E a forma como Kyungsoo simplesmente saiu correndo? Definitivamente deve tê-lo achado tão estúpido e invasivo que nem soubera o que responder.

Sua sorte é que Kyungsoo sempre fora um cara simpático e amigável. Ele era um bom homem e provavelmente deveria lidar com coisas mais bizarras do que um caçador recluso dando dois estúpidos tapinhas em sua cabeça. Sim, ele definitivamente deveria estar acostumado com bizarrices.

Então por que diabos Yifan não conseguia parar de pensar naquele momento? Qual havia sido sua motivação? Por que seu coração batia descompassadamente em seu peito só de lembrar daquele mísero segundo em que seus dedos entraram em contato com o cabelo sedoso de Kyungsoo? Por que seus dedos ainda formigavam com a mera lembrança?

Yifan não sabia a resposta para nenhuma dessas perguntas, mas talvez – e apenas talvez – fosse melhor que ele se afastasse um pouco da taberna. E aquela era definitivamente a melhor decisão porque, sendo sincero, ele levava um certo prejuízo ao vender suas caças para Junmyeon.

Entretanto, mesmo sabendo que aquela era a escolha sensata, não conseguia evitar o peso em seu coração só de pensar em não ver o sorriso em forma de coração na semana seguinte.

☆☆☆

Três semanas.

Exatamente vinte e um dias desde a última vez que vira Wu Yifan.

Kyungsoo sabia que não deveria ter saído correndo naquele dia. Ele se sentira um idiota no instante em que adentrara a dispensa e quis voltar para pedir desculpas ao Wu pela sua reação exagerada apenas por causa de um singelo toque em seus cabelos – dois toques, se for para ser exato.

Entretanto, Kyungsoo não conseguiu. Suas pernas tremiam e as borboletas agitadas em seu estômago estavam lhe dando náuseas. Por mais que quisesse sair da dispensa, ele não conseguia obrigar a droga de suas pernas bambas a caminharem. E quando finalmente se recompôs, já era tarde demais.

Wu Yifan havia ido embora.

E não aparecera por três malditas semanas.

— Kyungsoo, caralho! Eu estou falando com você! – O grito de Junmyeon tão perto de si o sobressaltou fazendo com que ele se virasse de uma vez para ver seu chefe bem irritado o fuzilando com o olhar.

— Você tinha me chamado? – Perguntou cinicamente.

— Um milhão de vezes, pelo menos. – Junmyeon respirou fundo massageando suas têmporas.

Normalmente, Junmyeon era o tipo de pessoa que conseguia se manter calmo até nas piores situações. Entretanto, na última semana ele estava insuportavelmente irritado e Kyungsoo atribuía isso ao desaparecimento de seu melhor fornecedor. Sem Yifan vendendo suas caças – as melhores da região, apenas para constar –, Junmyeon estava sendo obrigado a comprar de outros caçadores e, graças a isso, a qualidade de seus pratos haviam diminuído um tanto e nada deixava Junmyeon mais irritado do que prejuízo.

— Okay, desculpa. – O Do forçou um sorriso tentando não deixar seu chefe mais estressado do que ele já estava – O que queria, Jun?

— Eu esqueci que tinha um horário marcado com um fornecedor agora e combinei com Joohyun que iria buscar a Yerin na casa do Jongdae. – Junmyeon suspirou novamente – Só vai buscá-la pra mim, por favor, e deixa ela com a Joohyun.

Dessa vez, Kyungsoo obedeceu sem pestanejar. Além de adorar Yerin, ainda seria bom para ele sair um pouco daquele estabelecimento e clarear sua mente. Claro que ele poderia pegar a égua de Junmyeon, entretanto ele acreditava que caminhar agora seria a melhor opção para colocar seus pensamentos no lugar.

E Kyungsoo tinha muitos pensamentos rondando sua cabeça nos últimos tempos. Já faziam três semanas que ele não via Wu Yifan e ele acreditava fielmente que talvez não o veria nunca mais. Só de pensar nisso, seu coração doía. Ele havia sido um covarde e nunca teria a oportunidade de chamar Yifan para sair ou saber qual a sensação de suas mãos sendo entrelaçadas.

Ele nunca provaria o gosto dos lábios de Yifan.

Um desespero sem fundamento tomou conta do seu ser ao pensar nisso. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era apenas mais uma oportunidade de ver o caçador e confessar seus sentimentos, e foi com isso em mente que Kyungsoo fez uma pequena prece a todos os deuses que estivessem ouvindo.

Talvez algum deles o tenha ouvido ou apenas o universo estivesse conspirando ao seu favor, Kyungsoo nunca saberia. De qualquer forma, ao virar a rua que o levaria diretamente a casa de Jongdae, Kyungsoo o viu saindo de uma mercearia qualquer. E, por todos os deuses, Wu Yifan estava mais lindo do que ele se lembrava com aqueles cabelos tão negros quanto a noite presos em um rabo de cavalo curto e a postura tão altiva que o enchia de uma confiança que não era sua.

Kyungsoo não pensou duas vezes antes de marchar em direção a Yifan. Ele não seria covarde novamente e nada poderia intimidá-lo naquele momento.

— Yifan! – Chamou antes que perdesse a coragem e sentia seu coração batendo tão forte em seu peito que chegava a se sentir ofegante.

Talvez ele tivesse um ataque cardíaco tão logo completasse sua missão.

Yifan parou de caminhar e virou-se para trás, e se Kyungsoo não estivesse tão preso dentro de seu próprio desespero teria visto a pequenina sombra de um sorriso que passou pelos lábios do caçador tão pouco seu olhar caiu sobre a pessoa que o chamava.

— Kyungsoo?! – Yifan franziu as sobrancelhas grossas – O que faz por aqui?

E toda coragem de Kyungsoo sumiu tão logo abriu a boca para responder. O que diabos ele estava pensando em parar uma pessoa no meio da rua para dizer "Ei, quer sair comigo?"? Ele não havia nem preparado um discurso ou ensaiado as falas no espelho do banheiro. Como poderia ter tal atitude se sequer havia se preparado?

— Você está bem? – Yifan franziu as sobrancelhas sentindo-se um pouco preocupado ao notar a expressão estranha no rosto do outro rapaz.

— É eu… Aham. – Kyungsoo engolindo em seco, tinha certeza que estava parecendo um idiota e ele não conseguia forçar as palavras a saírem de sua boca.

Yifan concordou com a cabeça sem entender o que estava acontecendo e sem compreender tampouco o motivo de seu coração estar tão acelerado.

–– Você sumiu… A-achou outro lugar para vender suas caças? – Kyungsoo falou de uma vez tropeçando nas palavras e se sentindo um idiota tão logo viu o caçador coçando a cabeça claramente desconfortável.

— Ah, não. É que… – Yifan respirou fundo tentando encontrar uma resposta que não fosse “estou fugindo de você porque estou com medo do que posso vir a sentir”.

— Desculpa, não é da minha conta.

— Está tudo bem. – Yifan balançou as mãos tentando tranquilizar Kyungsoo, porém no fundo sentindo-se aliviado por não precisar responder.

Kyungsoo riu sem graça e abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se envergonhado mesmo que o outro não houvesse dito nada demais. O silêncio se estendeu por alguns longos e desconfortáveis segundos sem que nenhum dos dois conseguisse pensar em nada inteligente para dizer até que Yifan coçou novamente o cabelo e disse:

— Ah foi bom ver você. Eu tenh-

— Espera! – Kyungsoo falou com a voz um tanto mais alta que o normal, ele não podia deixar o outro ir embora, não sem chamá-lo para sair pelo menos.

Yifan franziu o cenho confuso sentindo o coração bater ainda mais descompassado dentro de seu peito.

— É que…

Era agora ou nunca. Ou ele chamava Wu Yifan para sair ou então podia se esconder embaixo de sua cama pro resto de sua vida.

— É que… – Repetiu tentando escolher as melhores palavras, entretanto, quando tornou a abrir sua boca, as palavras que saíram foram:

— É que eu queria aprender a caçar.

Oficialmente, Do Kyungsoo era o maior idiota da face da terra.

☆☆☆

Kyungsoo queria aprender a caçar. Com ele.

Yifan poderia saltar de entusiasmo sempre que lembrava das palavras saindo da boca do menor, mas, por outro lado, o medo também o corroía. Seu plano de se manter longe de Kyungsoo havia ido por água abaixo e agora eles iriam passar o final de semana juntos no meio do mato fazendo aquilo que Yifan mais gostava.

— Caçar, Sirius. – Falou mais uma vez para o cachorro deitado ao seu lado em sua cama. – Kyungsoo quer ir caçar comigo.

Era inacreditável.

E Yifan não conseguia parar de sorrir feito um idiota.

Sirius latiu e virou de barriga para cima, quase como se dissesse que não se importava com os drama da vida do caçador desde que ele coçasse sua barriga. Yifan riu mais uma vez e estendeu a mão para o cachorro realizando sua vontade.

— Você vai me ajudar a cuidar dele nesse final de semana, okay? Ele é inexperiente e vai precisar de todo cuidado para não se machucar, entendeu?

Sirius rolou para o lado.

Yifan sorriu mais uma vez e deixou sua mente vagar para a lembrança do dia anterior. Da forma como Kyungsoo havia feito o pedido quase soando desesperado, do rubor na face do outro, da forma como ele murmurou um “a gente combina as coisas mais tarde” e saiu correndo para o lado oposto da taberna… Yifan não queria se iludir, mas uma parte de si dizia que Kyungsoo ficava tão nervoso perto dele quanto ele ficava perto de Kyungsoo.

E depois de três semanas, Yifan havia retornado a taberna tão familiar e aguentado Junmyeon gritando com ele feito um idiota. Mas tudo aquilo valia a pena e, agora, ele se sentia meio besta por ter escolhido se afastar daquele ambiente.

Quando foi embora, após prometer a Junmyeon que voltaria a levar suas caças para ali e ter combinado todos os detalhes com Kyungsoo, Yifan estava sorrindo. E não havia parado até aquele instante.

Não havia mais como negar. Ele, Wu Yifan, a reencarnação de Órion, estava apaixonado por um mero mortal.

O mortal mais lindo que ele já vira, mas ainda assim um mortal.

Os dias que se antecederam a caça, passaram dolorosamente devagar e quando finalmente chegou o bendito dia, Yifan não podia se sentir mais animado. Era uma sexta-feira e ele mal podia esperar para o horário combinado, revisou tudo o que estava levando, todos os equipamentos e todos os alimentos para que Kyungsoo comesse porque parte de si achava que o outro não ia gostar de comer um coelho defumado ou uma cobra assada como normalmente Yifan fazia.

Yifan nunca antes sentira-se tão ansioso e se preparara tanto para um final de semana de caçada. Sirius latiu para ele, quase como se o estivesse repreendendo por não parar quieto e deitou-se na porta da cabana soltando um bufar audível.

Às vezes, o caçador achava que Sirius era mais inteligente que ele próprio.

— Okay, está quase na hora. – Yifan assentiu para si mesmo e caminhou até o pequeno altar que tinha em seu quarto, ajoelhou-se e rezou mais uma prece para Sua Senhora abençoar aquele final de semana, antes de levantar-se acrescentou outra vela às várias que ainda não haviam terminado de queimar.

Faltando quinze minutos para às nove horas, Sirius soltou um único latido avisando que alguém havia chegado. O coração de Yifan bateu ainda mais forte e ele praticamente correu para porta, fazendo uma breve parada no espelho da sala para checar sua aparência antes de sair da cabana. Encontrou Kyungsoo parado há uns dez metros da porta de entrada, carregando uma mochila tão grande quanto ele próprio nas costas. A cena do rapaz pequenininho com uma mochila gigante era um tanto hilária e se tornava ainda mais engraçada ao notar Sirius rosnando para Kyungsoo apenas por estranhar aquilo nas costas do rapaz. Yifan quis rir da cena, entretanto pensou que talvez fosse um tanto desrespeitoso com o outro. 

— Sirius. – Falou e observou o cachorro sentando-se obedientemente, apesar de ainda estar um tanto intrigado.

— Achei que ele já havia passado da fase de rosnar pra mim. – Kyungsoo murmurou trocando o peso de um pé para o outro.

— É a mochila. – Yifan acenou com a cabeça – Entre, por favor. A mochila deve estar pesada.

Não fora a intenção de Yifan soar tão zombeteiro quanto soou e ele quis se jogar na frente de um trem assim que notou a coloração vermelha tingindo não tão sutilmente a face de Kyungsoo, e mesmo que ele quisesse desesperadamente dizer algo para acabar com estranheza do momento, não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse ter esse efeito.

— Que horas vamos sair? – Kyungsoo perguntou tirando o mochilão das costas e colocando-o no chão antes de deixar seu olhar vagar pela pequena cabana. Para sua surpresa, era um pouco mais organizada do que imaginamos.

— Daqui a pouco. – Yifan apontou para o sofá – Antes preciso te instruir em algumas coisas, okay?

Kyungsoo assentiu sentando-se no local indicado, as mãos apertadas em seu colo.

— Você aceita um café? Água? – Yifan colocou as mãos no bolso traseiro de seus jeans e mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Uma cerveja cairia melhor. – Kyungsoo soltou e, em seguida arregalou os olhos surpreso por realmente dizer isso em voz alta.

Yifan soltou um risinho baixo e caminhou até a cozinha, pegou uma garrafa de whisky e dois copos de vidro para então retornar até a sala sentando-se na poltrona em frente ao outro.

— Não tenho cerveja. – Yifan serviu uma dose em um dos copos e estendeu para Kyungsoo – Aproveita porque hoje não vamos caçar.

— Não vamos?

Yifan negou com a cabeça.

— É temporada de cervos, eles têm hábitos diurnos. Hoje vamos montar um acampamento seguro e vou te ensinar o básico, só isso. Não precisa se preocupar.

— Não estou preocupado. – Kyungsoo disse e abriu um sorriso de lado, ele realmente não estava preocupado.

Yifan gastou praticamente uma hora dando pequenas instruções para Kyungsoo e revisando tudo o que havia na mochila gigantesca que trouxera. Em todo momento repetia que não era para que Kyungsoo saísse de perto de si, que a floresta era traiçoeira com quem não a conhecia bem… Fora a primeira vez que Kyungsoo vira o caçador tão descontraído e não podia negar que era o tipo de cena que desejava ver pelo resto da sua vida.

— Entendeu? – Yifan arqueou as sobrancelhas terminando de guardar as coisas que passaram na inspeção.

— Entendi. – Kyungsoo assentiu mais uma vez sem ter a mínima ideia do que o caçador havia dito.

Bem, a culpa não era dele que os lábios grossos de Yifan o distraíram, certo?

— Então diria que você está pronto para ir para seu primeiro final de semana de caça. – Yifan abriu um sorriso e levantou-se – Vamos?

Kyungsoo sorriu de volta mesmo que estivesse um tanto desesperado com a possibilidade de passar o final de semana inteiro dentro do mato. Entretanto, apesar do desespero e preocupação, uma parte de si insistia em comemorar que iria passar o final de semana inteiro junto de Wu Yifan.

☆☆☆

O sol começava a se pôr quando finalmente terminaram de montar o abrigo usando apenas uma lona, cipós e madeira. Sendo bem sincero, fora Yifan quem fizera tudo praticamente sozinho. Naquele instante, Kyungsoo estava sentado em uma pedra observando os músculos de Yifan se contraírem a cada movimento que ele fazia para acender a fogueira.

Deveria ser crime alguém ser tão sensual daquela forma.

— Precisa que eu busque mais lenha? – Kyungsoo perguntou mexendo as mãos nervosamente.

— Por favor. – Yifan falou – Leva Sirius com você.

— Ele não vai me morder? – Kyungsoo inspirou profundamente, o cachorro ainda lhe dava arrepios.

— Depende. – Yifan olhou pelo canto do olho e soltou uma risadinha ao ver o olhar de desespero de Kyungsoo – É brincadeira. Sirius é um bom garoto.

Yifan observou Kyungsoo embrenhar-se na mata com Sirius ao seu lado e soltou um suspiro alto. Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir e devia estar parecendo patético, suas bochechas até doíam em protesto. Wu Yifan não estava acostumado a sorrir tanto assim.

Quando finalmente Kyungsoo voltou, com o rosto sujo de terra e um monte de galhos secos em seus braços, Yifan já havia terminado de acender a fogueira e já colocara algo para cozinhar no fogo.

— Como você conseguiu fazer tudo isso em tão pouco tempo? – Kyungsoo falou soltando os galhos a uma distância segura da fogueira e sentando-se em uma pedra.

— Prática.

— Você arma uma tenda todas as vezes que sai para caçar ou só quando traz alguém com você? – Kyungsoo falou e observou o rosto de Yifan assumir um tom avermelhado.

— Só quando está chovendo. – Respondeu simplesmente e não passou despercebido para Kyungsoo que ele evitara a segunda parte da pergunta de Kyungsoo. 

Será que ele sempre trazia pessoas para caçar com ele e jogava esse charme insuportável para cima de todos?

Quase como se soubesse o que Kyungsoo estava pensando, Yifan forçou-se a desviar o olhar da fogueira e olhou diretamente para o Do antes de dizer:

— Eu nunca trago ninguém para caçar comigo.

Kyungsoo abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer. O frio em sua barriga foi substituído por uma sensação de calor que subiu por todo seu ser até se alojar em seu coração, ele sentia que poderia sofrer uma combustão espontânea naquele momento ou talvez um ataque cardíaco do tanto que seu coração batia acelerado no seu peito.

Yifan pigarreou, envergonhado.

— É, então.. – Yifan limpou as mãos em sua calça claramente nervoso.

Ele engoliu em seco mais uma vez sentindo o olhar pesado de Kyungsoo sobre si. Onde estava com a cabeça ao dizer uma coisa daquelas? Retirou um punhal de sua bota e apoiou-o na pedra ao seu lado pronto para começar a amolá-lo a fim de disfarçar o nervosismo, entretanto sua mão suava tanto que acabou por deixar o pequeno objeto escapar de suas mãos.

— Você está bem? – Kyungsoo perguntou, a voz soando baixa e fazendo que Yifan hiperventilando mais do que já estava.

– Sim, é só que… – Yifan respirou fundo tentando fazer com que sua respiração voltasse ao normal e pegou o punhal novamente em suas mãos. – Você precisa de um punhal antes da gente sair para caçar amanhã de manhã.

— Okay. – Kyungsoo colocou-se de pé. Era óbvio que Yifan havia ficado desconcertado com o silêncio por parte dele, entretanto ainda não conseguia encontrar nada inteligente o suficiente para dizer – Me ensine a usar.

Yifan levantou-se também virando-se de frente para Kyungsoo e girou o punhal em suas mãos estendendo o cabo para o mais baixo, o qual segurou o objeto um tanto receoso.

— Não precisa ter medo. – Yifan sentia-se mais calmo agora que o assunto havia sido direcionado para uma zona segura – O punhal é só uma forma de se precaver, nunca se sabe que tipo de animal pode nos encontrar. Mas o principal uso do punhal é para limpar os animais que a gente caça, entendeu?

Kyungsoo assentiu sentindo o peso da lâmina em suas mãos, sentindo um gosto amargo subir por sua garganta ao pensar em usar aquele objeto.

— Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, Kyung. Apenas guarde o punhal e só saia de perto de mim se estiver acompanhado do Sirius. – O caçador forçou um sorriso antes de voltar-se para o ensopado que já estava quase pronto. – Agora coma, você não teve uma refeição decente hoje.

☆☆☆

As estrelas estavam brilhantes naquela noite. Por um momento, Yifan deixou-se levar pelo sentimento de gratidão por poder vê-las daquela forma. Tão imponentes e graciosas. Tão perfeitas e reconfortantes. Ele sempre se sentia mais próximo das estrelas a cada dia que passava, parte de si acreditava que aquela era a única ligação que tinha com sua vida anterior e ele não podia deixar de se perguntar se algum dia voltaria a ver os deuses frente à frente.

Por outro lado, Yifan torcia para que não. Ele aprendera a amar a vida terrena e cada detalhe que a constituía, gostava da maneira como o sol brilhava de manhã e do canto dos pássaros, amava a calma e a paz de não ter que lidar com a arrogância dos deuses diretamente. Entretanto sua verdadeira paixão era quando a noite caía e ele podia ter o privilégio de observar as estrelas dançando graciosamente ao redor da lua sem nenhuma preocupação.

Mas acima de tudo, Yifan aprendera a amar as pessoas ao seu redor.

— O que você está pensando? – A voz sonolenta de Kyungsoo trouxe um singelo sorriso aos lábios do caçador.

— Você não iria querer saber. – Yifan falou voltando a observar as estrelas brilhando alto sobre as copas das árvores.

— É aquele clichê de "se eu te contar terei que te matar"? – Kyungsoo arrastou-se até estar sentado lado a lado do caçador.

— Algo do tipo. – Sussurrou Yifan sem desviar o olhar do céu estrelado.

— Acho que valeria o risco. – Murmurou Kyungsoo olhando para o mesmo ponto que o caçador encarava, entretanto não viu nada tão atrativo que justificasse Yifan não ter ido dormir ainda.

— Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que um dia eu já estive lá no alto, no meio das estrelas?

— Literalmente? – Kyungsoo desviou o olhar para o rosto do caçador, uma expressão tão suave em sua face que era mais prazeroso para si olhá-lo do que encarar as luzes brilhantes no céu.

Yifan não respondeu, mas Kyungsoo notou uma sombra de sorriso passar por seus lábios. O silêncio reinou entre eles por vários minutos. Porém, dessa vez, não era o silêncio desconfortável que sempre surgia quando eles não sabiam o que dizer um ao outro. Era um silêncio confortável, com Yifan encarando as estrelas e Kyungsoo olhando cada detalhe do rosto de Yifan.

— E que constelação você era? – Kyungsoo sussurrou finalmente, encolhendo-se um pouco por causa do frio devido o fogo estar diminuindo.

— Órion. – Yifan respondeu desviando o olhar para Kyungsoo e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao ver o quão belo ele ficava sob o brilho das estrelas e do fogo baixo.

— Eu conheço a lenda. – Kyungsoo abaixou o olhar – Dizem que era uma bela constelação que brilhou no céu por pouquíssimos anos até que simplesmente desapareceu. Era um caçador, não é? 

— Era. Órion era o melhor caçador da deusa Ártemis, eles eram melhores amigos, sabia? Mais próximos do que Ártemis e Apolo. E isso, ver essa amizade tão forte, despertou um ciúmes tão grande em Apolo que ele armou para que a própria deusa matasse Órion. – Yifan voltou a olhar para o céu mais uma vez – Zeus transformou Órion e seu fiel companheiro em uma constelação. O resto da história você já conhece.

Yifan se calou e umedeceu os lábios sentindo-se um pouco arrependido por ter se deixado levar pelo brilho das estrelas, mas também sentia-se feliz por ter compartilhado parte de sua verdadeira história com alguém que gostava.

— Isso é verdade? – A voz de Kyungsoo soou um tanto receosa enquanto ele esquadrinhava cada detalhe do rosto de Yifan buscando algum indício de que aquela história pudesse ser verdadeira.

Yifan abriu um pequeno sorriso e encarou Kyungsoo ao lado dele. Por um breve momento ambos se viram perdidos nas imensas constelações brilhantes que existiam em seus olhos, era quase como um imã. Duas forças opostas se atraindo até que fosse impossível afastá-las.

— Desculpa. – Yifan sussurrou sem conseguir desprender seus olhos dos de Kyungsoo – Às vezes deixo-me levar pela visão das estrelas e acabo sonhando acordado.

Kyungsoo assentiu. Involuntariamente, viu seu próprio corpo aproximar-se de Yifan. Talvez seu organismo estivesse atraído pelo calor que emanava do caçador ou fosse apenas seu coração finalmente comandando todo seu corpo. Os olhos de Yifan caíram momentaneamente pelos lábios bem desenhados e todo seu ser praticamente gritava pela necessidade de provar o gosto da boca em formato de coração.

— Você precisa dormir, Kyung. – Yifan respirou fundo e afastou-se apenas poucos centímetros que pareceram milhas de distância. – Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio.

Kyungsoo piscou demoradamente exatas duas vezes antes de retornar para a tenda sentindo-se tão envergonhado e patético como nunca sentira-se antes. E enquanto enrolava-se para dormir, não pode evitar que uma lágrima solitária escapasse por seus olhos. A grande verdade, era que Do Kyungsoo nunca lidara muito bem com rejeições. 

Do lado de fora da tenda, Yifan deixou a cabeça tombar sobre suas mãos. Por que ele se afastara? Quantas vezes havia imaginado aquele momento e, quando finalmente tinha a oportunidade, ele fugia só porque não conseguia lidar com seus próprios sentimentos? Ele se odiou naquele momento desejando profundamente que não tivesse fugido para que não precisasse ver a dor nos olhos de Kyungsoo.

Respirou fundo olhando para o corpo imóvel de Kyungsoo dentro da barraca e o encarou, a respiração ainda irregular demonstrando que o outro ainda não havia dormido e que, talvez, Yifan ainda tivesse uma chance de arrumar as coisas.

O caçador criou em sua cabeça diversos cenários e abordagens diferentes para se aproximar de Kyungsoo. Passou e repassou pedidos de desculpas tantas vezes em sua mente que, quando sentiu-se corajoso o suficiente, a respiração do rapaz já havia se estabilizado e tudo o que se ouvia era o ressonar baixinho indicando que Kyungsoo pegara no sono.

Ele soltou o ar devagar sentindo-se derrotado e subitamente cansado demais. Estalou o dedo uma vez e observou seu cão levantar-se do local onde dormia e trotar devagar até alcançá-lo. Yifan passou a mão na cabeça de Sirius e suspirou.

— Eu sou um idiota, sabia? – Sussurrou.

Sirius sentou-se à sua frente olhando diretamente em seus olhos. O cachorro era tão grande que, em pé, deveria facilmente ultrapassar a altura de Kyungsoo.

— O que eu faço, Sirius? 

O cão tombou a cabeça para o lado antes de levantar-se e empurrar Yifan com o focinho. E mesmo que o animal não conseguisse falar, o caçador entendeu perfeitamente para onde Sirius o empurrava.

☆☆☆

Quando Kyungsoo acordou, Yifan não estava por perto. Sentia seu corpo dolorido pela noite mal dormida. Yifan e Sirius tornaram a noite um pouco menos gelada, mas ainda não não poderia dizer que gostaria de levar aquilo para a vida. Definitivamente não era seu estilo dormir no chão duro e encolhido para não morrer de hipotermia.

Encontrou Wu Yifan terminando de fazer mais uma das comidas enlatadas que trouxera. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e soltos – uma visão digna dos deuses –, e ele abriu um sorriso genuíno assim que viu Kyungsoo se aproximando.

— Eu já ia te acordar, Kyung.

E lá estava aquele apelido mais uma vez, dito tão naturalmente que Kyungsoo sentia vontade de dar um soco no caçador por ele não notar como aquela simples palavrinha mexia consigo.

— Bom dia. – Kyungsoo murmurou de volta tentado a falar algo mais, entretanto sentia como se estivesse pisando em ovos depois da rejeição na noite anterior.

— Aqui, coma. – Yifan estendeu uma tigela com o alimento preparado e observou Kyungsoo comer em silêncio.

O clima leve da noite passada havia ido embora e, agora, tudo o que restava era aquela tensão desconfortável em que nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que dizer ou como agir.

— Você já comeu? – Perguntou e observou Yifan assentindo.

Quando Kyungsoo terminou de comer sentia-se um tanto sonolento, como se o sono da noite passada não houvesse sido o suficiente para recarregar a energia. E como se não fosse o suficiente, ainda sentia-se sujo e fedorento.

— Tem um córrego aqui por perto? – Kyungsoo perguntou apontando com o queixo os cabelos molhados do caçador.

— Eu ia te levar lá agora. Além de um lugar bonito, é um bom local pra quem quer começar a caçar. – Yifan colocou-se de pé – Pronto?

Yifan realmente não havia mentido quando disse que era um local bonito e nem mesmo a água extremamente gelada mudou sua opinião. O caçador não entrou junto de Kyungsoo e ele sentiu-se grato por isso, não sabia se conseguia lidar com um Yifan apenas com suas roupas íntimas nadando ao seu lado.

Sentado em uma pedra na margem, Yifan observava cada movimento de Kyungsoo sentindo um frio esquisito na barriga e um gelo no coração. Ele queria desesperadamente se desculpar pela noite passada, mas todo o ensaio de sua cabeça se esvaiu tão logo vira o rapaz saindo da tenda esfregando os olhos todo sonolento. 

— Kyung… – Chamou antes que pudesse pensar demais, agora talvez fosse o melhor momento para se desculpar de uma vez e quebrar esse clima pesado que se alojara entre eles.

Kyungsoo parou no meio de seu movimento de jogar água em Sirius e encarou Yifan esperando que ele prosseguisse. O caçador abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas as palavras não vinham. O que ele diria? Que fugira porque não sabia lidar com seus sentimentos? Com seus próprios comportamentos? Que ele não tinha aquilo que chamavam de habilidades sociais?

— Está tudo bem? – Kyungsoo aproximou-se da margem.

— Sim, é só que… – Yifan respirou fundo mexendo as mãos nervosamente em seu colo.

Por que infernos sua garganta se fechava e ele simplesmente ficava com a boca aberta feito um idiota?

— Sobre ontem, eu queria dizer que… – Ele se interrompeu mais uma vez puxando seus cabelos. O rubor no rosto de Kyungsoo deixando-o ainda mais nervoso do que se sentia.

— Ah, está tud-

— Não. – Yifan inclinou-se para frente e respirou fundo mais uma vez – Você não fez nada errado, okay? Eu só… 

“Eu só entrei em pânico”. As palavras estavam ali, na ponta de sua língua, mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam tão longes, tão difíceis de dizer.

— Está tudo bem. – Kyungsoo aproximou-se mais apoiando uma das mãos na coxa do caçador sentindo-se mais confiante do que lembrava-se de ter se sentido em algum outro momento naquele final de semana.

Talvez fosse a energia da água dando-lhe a confiança necessária ou a inquietação de Yifan, mas o peso no coração de Kyungsoo se foi e tudo o que tomou conta de si foi uma profunda ternura pelo caçador.

— Agora você vai me ensinar a caçar ou não? – Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso pequeno antes de sair da água.

Yifan sentiu suas bochechas ferverem e ele desviou o olhar quase involuntariamente. Por mais que convivesse com o mortal, acreditava que nunca iria se acostumar com a tremenda beleza que Kyungsoo possuía. A naturalidade e graciosidade de seus movimentos, a forma como as pintinhas em sua nuca formavam uma constelação mais bela do que qualquer uma existente nos céus… Chegava a ser ironia um mortal ser mais bonito do que qualquer deus grego que Yifan já conhecera.

— É, sim… Você tem muita coisa a aprender se quisermos matar um cervo ainda nesse final de semana. – Yifan colocou-se de pé e respirou fundo.

— Um cervo? – Kyungsoo virou-se de frente para o caçador, a voz ligeiramente trêmula e os olhos um pouquinho arregalados não passando despercebidos por Yifan.

— Estamos terminando a temporada de cervos e hoje a energia da lua nova está no ápice… Não precisa ficar nervoso, Ártemis está do seu lado e vai abençoar sua primeira caça. – Yifan falou mansamente sem conseguir interpretar corretamente os sinais em Kyungsoo.

Ele não estava exatamente nervoso por caçar, mas a simples ideia de matar um animal tão gracioso quanto o cervo revirava suas entranhas.

— Okay, mal posso esperar. – Kyungsoo passou as mãos no rosto tentando parecer mais confiante do que se sentia – Vamos lá?

☆☆☆

— Aqui, sinta o peso do arco, teste a corda. – Yifan estendeu o arco para Kyungsoo – Eu trouxe esse especialmente pra você, ele é um pouco menor e tem um peso de tração menor do que eu uso… Achei que seria melhor pra você aprender, Kyung.

Kyungsoo assentiu sem fazer a mínima ideia do que Yifan falava, mas ainda assim tomou o arco nas mãos e puxou a corda igual já vira os caçadores bêbados fazerem na taberna. 

Rio Yifan.

— Não é possível que eu já tenha feito algo errado, você nem me entregou a flecha ainda – Kyungsoo exclamou com um bico fofo nos lábios.

— Não não, você está indo bem. – Yifan balançou as mãos na frente do rosto sem tirar o sorriso do canto dos lábios para, em seguida, entregar uma flecha para Kyungsoo.. – Aqui, abaixe o arco. Encaixe a flecha. Erga o arco. Mire. Lembre-se de usar principalmente os músculos das costas e não do braço… E solta!

A flecha disparada voou cerca de cinco metros antes de atingir o chão bem longe de onde Kyungsoo havia mirado. Era frustrante.

— Para onde você estava mirando? – Era perceptível um leve tom de deboche na voz do caçador.

— Pra árvore.

— Então aponte o lado esquerdo do seu quadril para lá e fique reto, respire devagar e… Calma.

Yifan deu um passo para frente, colocando-se atrás de Kyungsoo. Tentando evitar pensar no calor da pele do mortal e nas reações de seu próprio corpo, Yifan posicionou corretamente as pernas e o corpo do outro rapaz.

— Aqui, deixe-me te ajudar… – O caçador sussurrou respirando fundo antes de dar mais um passo a frente quase colando seus corpos.

Vagarosamente, colocou sua mão sobre a de Kyungsoo puxando a flecha até o ponto certo. Sentia seu coração acelerado e sua concentração um pouco abalada, mas ele havia prometido que ensinaria o Do a caçar e o mínimo que poderia fazer era ensiná-lo corretamente.

— Olhe pro alvo…

As palavras de Yifan pareciam um sussurrar distante, até mesmo o peso do arco em suas mãos e a floresta havia desaparecido. Tudo o que restava para Kyungsoo naquele momento era a sensação ardente de suas costas estarem contra o corpo do caçador e a voz sussurrada tão próximo de seu ouvido. Só aquele momento fizera valer a pena todo aquele final de semana no meio do mato.

— Agora solta.

Yifan não se moveu até a flecha ter atingido certeiramente o alvo estabelecido e, tão logo o calor do corpo do caçador se afastou, Kyungsoo sentiu quase como se houvesse perdido algo vital para o funcionamento do seu organismo.

— Viu? Conseguiu logo na segunda flecha. – Yifan falou torcendo para sua voz não soar tão abalada quanto ele se sentia. – Agora você vai aprender a dispará-la sozinho, okay?

Kyungsoo assentiu sem confiar em sua voz para dizer nem uma palavra que fosse.

☆☆☆

O sol já estava baixo. Era questão de poucas horas até a lua ressurgir e assumir seu lugar no céu… E Kyungsoo não podia se sentir mais nervoso do que naquele momento enquanto observava um cervo bebendo água no mesmo córrego que ele se banhara anteriormente. 

O nervosismo de Kyungsoo também se derivava da presença avassaladora de Yifan logo atrás de si, praticamente colado em seu próprio corpo fazendo que ele sentisse prestes a derreter e se fundir à terra. Ao seu lado, Sirius permanecia de orelha em pé e atento a qualquer movimento do pobre animal inocente saciando sua sede.

— Qualquer movimento brusco e ela foge. – Yifan sussurrou com seus lábios rente ao ouvido de Kyungsoo fazendo com que uma onda de arrepios percorresse todo o caminho de sua espinha. – Eu vou estar te guiando, você não vai errar o alvo, okay?

Kyungsoo queria assentir e se tranquilizar com aquelas palavras, mas seu coração insistia em bater tão forte que ele chegava a se perguntar se a floresta inteira poderia ouví-lo. Ele desejava ardentemente que eles errassem o alvo, que o pobre cervo percebesse a movimentação ou que seus ouvidos se atentassem para o som das batidas fortes do coração de Kyungsoo e que ele corresse para longe.

Ele não queria matar o pobre e inocente animal.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um breve segundo. Ele nunca foi de acreditar muito em deuses, mas jurou para quem quer que estivesse ouvindo que nunca mais comeria carne alguma caso o animal conseguisse escapar.

— Está na hora. – Yifan posicionou as mãos exatamente como havia feito no início da manhã. De forma bem cautelosa, guiou Kyungsoo até que o arco estivesse alinhado com o animal e manteve a corda retesada por longos e angustiantes segundos.

Kyungsoo sentia seus olhos queimarem pelas lágrimas querendo escapar.. Abriu a boca para dizer para Yifan abortar a missão, mas uma parte insistente de sua mente repetia que, de um jeito ou de outro, o caçador precisaria matar um animal porque era a forma como sobrevivia, então por que ele não poderia fazer aquilo logo de uma vez?

Sentiu os dedos de Yifan começarem a relaxar, em qualquer momento a flecha voaria e acertaria em cheio a espinha do animal. Uma morte limpa e humanizada, como Yifan repetira incansavelmente naquele dia.

Mas ainda assim, uma morte.

Para sua surpresa, os dedos de Yifan não se soltaram. Ao invés disso, o caçador firmou a mão e desarmou o arco, tirando-o das mãos de Kyungsoo.

— Por quê…? – Mesmo sendo o que desejara, Kyungsoo não podia deixar de perguntar o que levara Yifan a mudar de ideia.

— Shh. – O caçador levou um dedo aos lábios e apontou para um ponto na mata.

Ali, com as pernas bambas esforçando-se para firmar-se em pé, havia um filhote cheio de manchinhas brancas destacando-se na pelagem castanha. O pequeno animal soltou um som esganiçado e o cervo que outrora estava sob a mira de sua flecha, correu prontamente em direção a ele. 

— Você deveria saber que os cervos estariam com filhotes agora. – Kyungsoo murmurou com a voz saindo mais quebradiça do que gostaria.

— Não era para ter filhotes nessa época do ano, é quase um milagre… – Yifan respondeu um tanto na defensiva. Era óbvio que Kyungsoo estava abalado, mas não imaginou que fosse tão diferente de quando ele mesmo teve sua primeira caça.

— Eu quase matei um pai de família e você me diz que é um milagre?! – Kyungsoo virou-se de uma vez de frente para Yifan sem nem se importar com as lágrimas que agora caíam livremente por seu rosto

Talvez estivesse exagerando e aquilo tudo havia sido mais culpa sua do que do caçador, entretanto ele não conseguia evitar se sentir um tanto despedaçado e angustiado por quase tirar a vida de um animal com um filhote.

— Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei vir pra cá! – Kyungsoo enxugou as lágrimas do rosto sentindo o bolo em sua garganta aumentar de tamanho, as palavras jorravam de sua boca sem filtro algum – Eu odeio estar no meio do mato com mosquitos me picando o tempo todo e, como se isso já não fosse ruim o bastante, ainda quase matei um pai de família e ainda iria ter que estrípa-lo com um punhal como se a vida dele não importasse!

— Era uma mãe de família. – Yifan murmurou simplesmente sem saber o que fazer vendo as lágrimas manchando o rosto de Kyungsoo. Ele havia estragado tudo, como sempre acontecia.

— Isso piora tudo!

— Então por que você _pediu_ pra vir? Porque, pelo que me lembro, você m-

— Porque eu gosto de você, inferno! – Kyungsoo vociferou, em alto e bom som, interrompendo Yifan no meio de uma frase – Porque eu queria ficar perto de você e achei que seria uma boa ideia vir até aqui, na droga de uma floresta, e agir feito um idiota só pra ser rejeitado no final porque… Argh! Eu sou um idiota!

Kyungsoo apertou seus olhos sentindo seu peito subir e descer. Ele tinha falado demais e agora a vergonha o corroía. Como iria encarar Yifan depois de ter e declarado? E por que diabos o caçador não dizia absolutamente nada? Será que a rejeição da noite anterior tinha sido exatamente isso mesmo e para Yifan aquele final de semana era apenas um final de semana de caça normal?

— Kyungsoo, eu… – A voz de Yifan morreu sem que ele concluísse a fala.

— Eu sou um idiota. – Kyungsoo esfregou seu rosto soltando uma risada nervosa – Não precisa dizer nada, eu só quero ir embora, okay?

— Você tem certeza? – O questionamento de Yifan não deixava claro ao que exatamente ele se referia.

— Tenho. 

E Kyungsoo não vacilou em sua resposta.

☆☆☆

Não havia nenhuma estrela no céu.

Nenhuma lua brilhando no alto para aquietar seus pensamentos.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estar em contato com a natureza não o acalmava.

“Porque eu gosto de você, inferno!”.

_Eu gosto de você._

Yifan não sabia lidar com seus sentimentos, consigo mesmo naquele momento. Tudo parecia tão irreal, quase como um sonho distante. E se Kyungsoo estivesse confuso? Era a opção mais provável, se parasse para refletir. O que tinha em si mesmo para despertar a paixão de Kyungsoo? Eles eram tão diferentes um do outro, como fariam funcionar? ainda mais em uma cidade como a que moravam?

Tantas dúvidas.

Eu gosto de você.

O coração de Yifan bateu ainda mais rápido. Ele amava Kyungsoo com todas as suas forças, como poderia simplesmente ignorar o que foi dito e seguir sua vida? Não, ele não seria capaz disso nem que quisesse.

Subitamente, Yifan foi tomado de uma urgência que fazia todo seu corpo vibrar.

Não era mais tempo de fugir e se isolar para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Sem pensar ou planejar o que diria quando o visse, Yifan aceitou o caos de seus sentimentos e correu.

☆☆☆

— Okay, o que tem de errado com você? – Junmyeon falou apoiando-se no balcão ao lado de Kyungsoo após o décimo, ou milésimo, suspiro.

— Nada. – Kyungsoo murmurou cabisbaixo, sentia-se patético. – Só me lembra de nunca mais pedir para ir caçar.

— Você não me escutaria. – Junmyeon disse e deslizou as mãos pelo cabelo de Kyungsoo antes de ir atender um cliente.

Fazia pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas desde que voltara da caçada e Yifan não tinha dado nenhum sinal de vida desde então. Kyungsoo sentia suas entranhas se repuxarem só de se lembrar da caminhada constrangedora até a orla da floresta e da forma desajeitada que o caçador se despedira antes de praticamente correr de volta para o mato ao lado de Sirius.

Ele tinha se declarado e, em troca, Yifan havia corrido.

Será que ele tinha interpretado todos os sinais de forma errônea?

Kyungsoo suspirou de novo.

— Já chega. – Junmyeon proferiu – Você vai para sua casa agora e vai se recompor, amanhã você vem trabalhar. Na verdade, nem sei porque você veio hoje.

Kyungsoo até pensou em protestar, mas isso levaria a mais uma conversa e Junmyeon voltaria com suas perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido durante seus dias de folga, e ele não estava com nenhuma vontade de passar por tudo isso. Talvez fosse melhor realmente ir embora e ficar um pouco sozinho, mesmo que ele houvesse decidido ir trabalhar justamente para fugir da solidão e do caos em sua mente.

O céu estava nublado naquela noite, sendo iluminado vez ou outra por fortes relâmpagos. Kyungsoo caminhou devagar pelas ruas praticamente vazias, sem pressa alguma de chegar em sua casa mesmo que a chuva estivesse prestes a cair. Quem sabe um banho de chuva era o que ele precisava para lavar sua alma e limpar seu coração do misto de vergonha e dor?

Kyung.

A voz chegou em seus ouvidos quase como uma alucinação, era impossível que seu dono realmente estivesse ali, atrás de si, chamando-o como se sua vida dependesse daquele nome. Kyungsoo virou-se de uma vez e perdeu a fala por um segundo. Yifan estava ainda mais bonito do que no dia anterior, quando se separaram na orla da floresta – se é que isso era possível.

O caçador deslizou as mãos por seus cabelos soltos, estava um tanto ofegante como se tivesse corrido por um longo caminho e em seus olhos tinha uma confiança que Kyungsoo nunca antes havia notado.

Seu coração se apertou, dolorido, ele queria tanto se jogar nos braços do caçador e o beijar até seus lábios ficarem dormentes.

— Yifan...?! – Kyungsoo falou um tanto receoso.

— Eu passei na taberna e o Junmyeon disse que você já tinha ido embora… Achei que não fosse te alcançar. – Ele umedeceu os lábios mexendo as mãos de forma inquieta.

— Mas você alcançou. – Kyungsoo constatou o óbvio querendo ignorar seu maldito coração que insistia em bater rápido em antecipação ao que viria.

— É… – Yifan respirou fundo uma, duas vezes. Parecia fazer um esforço para dizer algo que estava entalado em sua garganta, mas cada vez que abria sua boca nada saia.

Kyungsoo queria dizer algo, queria conseguir desvendar a enxurrada de sentimentos que transpassavam pelos olhos do caçador, mas sabia que precisava deixar Yifan verbalizar o que sentia sem interrupções.

— Eu fui um idiota ontem. – Ele finalmente disse e deslizou mais uma vez as mãos por seus cabelos, claramente nervoso – Você disse que gostava de mim, que queria passar mais tempo do meu lado, e eu simplesmente deixei você ir embora. Eu nunca me senti tão idiota em toda minha vida.

Yifan deu um passo à frente sentindo-se mais confiante à medida que as palavras fluíam de sua boca. A luz de um relâmpago clareou o céu e, logo em seguida, um estrondo pode ser ouvido. Não demoraria até o céu desabar em forma de chuva.

— A minha vida inteira eu passei fugindo das pessoas, dos meus sentimentos, com medo demais de conhecer alguém, de me envolver. De me apaixonar. Eu me escondi no meio das florestas achando que assim eu não precisaria lidar com tudo isso, sabe? – A respiração de Yifan estava pesada, como se cada palavra doesse ao sair, mas ele não parecia disposto a soltar tudo o que estava preso em seu peito durante tanto tempo – Mas então você apareceu e eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você, e todo o tempo que eu passei fugindo só colaborou para eu ser um grande idiota covarde e te deixar ir embora.

Wu Yifan engasgou no final da frase, seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas prestes a cair. Mais um trovão pode ser ouvido e, daquela vez, gotas grossas de chuva o seguiram.

— E eu entendo se você não sentir o mesmo por mim, Kyung. Mas eu precisava ser corajoso pelo menos uma vez na vida e dizer o que eu sinto… – O caçador deixou um sorriso terno surgir em seus lábios – Kyungsoo, eu estou completamente apaixonado por você.

Kyungsoo começou a se mover antes mesmo que Yifan terminasse a sua fala. A distância que os separavam se tornou nula e, finalmente, seus lábios se juntaram em um beijo calmo e desajeitado. Yifan abriu um sorriso antes de circundar a cintura de Kyungsoo com seus braços, trazendo-o para ainda mais perto e aprofundando o beijo.

E por mais que Yifan venerasse as noites estreladas, sua melhor lembrança tinha como cenário um céu chuvoso.


End file.
